gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Marvel: Above the Cosmos
The Side sequel to the Marvel/JoJo crossover fighter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Marvel: All Out Brawl. As it is Developed by CyberConnect2. Gameplay Like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Marvel: All Out Brawl, Above the Cosmos is a 3D fighting game in which players can fight against each other using characters taken from the last four story arcs from Hirohiko Araki's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga series and Marvel, fighting in various locations taken from both the manga and the Marvel Universe. Game mechanics from All Star Battle & Eyes of Heaven have been used in this game, as well mechanics from the Marvel vs Capcom Series. Characters There is a total of 32 playable characters available on the game disc, with 16 unlocked from the start. One of these characters, Ikuro Hashizawa, makes a guest appearance from Hirohiko Araki's earlier manga series, Baoh. ;JoJo *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Buccellati *Narancia Ghirga *Guido Mista *Pannacotta Fugo *Diavolo *Jolyne Cujoh *Ermes Costello *Narciso Anasui *Enrico Pucci *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli *Diego Brando *Funny Valentine *Josuke Higashikata *Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh) ;Marvel *Black Panther *Falcon *Quicksilver *Phoenix *Doctor Strange *Nova *Black Cat *Mockingbird *Diamondback *Venom *Hippolyta *Lady Deathstrike *Sabretooth *Absorbing Man *Whiplash *Drax the Destroyer English Voice Cast ;JoJo *Yuri Lowenthal - Giorno Giovanna *Lucien Dodge - Bruno Buccellati *Amanda C. Miller - Narancia Ghirga *Bryce Papenbrook - Guido Mista *Steve Staley - Pannacotta Fugo *J.B. Blanc - Diavolo *Kira Buckland - Jolyne Cujoh *Carrie Keranen - Ermes Costello *Matthew Mercer - Narciso Anasui *Marc Dirasion - Enrico Pucci *Johnny Yong Bosch - Johnny Joestar *Doug Erholtz - Gyro Zeppeli *Liam O'Brien - Diego Brando *Kirk Thornton - Funny Valentine *Quinton Flynn - Josuke Higashikata *Kyle Hebert - Ikuro Hashizawa ;Marvel *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Keith Silverstein - Falcon *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver *Grey Griffin - Phoenix *James Horan - Doctor Strange *Diedrich Bader - Nova *E.G. Daliy - Mockingbird *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Kimberly Brooks - Diamondback *Daran Norris - Venom *Vanessa Marshall - Hippolyta *Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike *Travis Willingham - Sabretooth *Gregg Berger - Absorbing Man *John DiMaggio - Whiplash *Fred Tatasciore - Drax Japanese Voice Cast ;JoJo *Daisuke Namikawa - Giorno Giovanna *Noriaki Sugiyama - Bruno Buccellati *Yuko Sanpei - Narancia Ghirga *Kenji Akabane - Guido Mista *HIsafumi Oda - Pannacotta Fugo *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Diavolo *Miyuki Sawashiro - Jolyne Cujoh *Chizu Yonemoto - Ermes Costello *Yuichi Nakamura - Narciso Anasui *Sho Hayami - Enrico Pucci *Yuki Kaiji - Johnny Joestar *Shinichiro Miki - Gyro Zeppeli *Takehito Koyasu - Diego Brando *Yasuyuki Kasa - Funny Valentine *Mitsuaki Madono - Josuke Higashikata *Kōki Uchiyama - Ikuro Hashizawa ;Marvel *Kotaro Nakamura - Black Panther *Kaito Ishikawa - Falcon *Hiroki Tochi - Quicksilver *Yurika Hino - Phoenix *Masahiko Tanaka - Doctor Strange *Tomokazu Seki - Nova *Akemi Okamura - Mockingbird *Ai Maeda - Black Cat *Naomi Shindo - Diamondback *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Venom *Misa Wantanabe - Hippolyta *Hiromi Tsuru - Lady Deathstrike *Takuya Kirimoto - Sabretooth *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Absorbing Man *Hiro Yuki - Whiplash *Naomi Kusumi - Drax Crew *Taliesin Jaffe - Voice Director *Dameon Clarke - Game Announcer Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover